


Art for "The Hanged Man" by rose_malmaison

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is the art for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang Story "The Hanged Man" by rose_malmaison





	Art for "The Hanged Man" by rose_malmaison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hanged Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682516) by [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison). 



 

[Link to Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682516)


End file.
